


Drifting time misplaced

by plahstiktaest



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Demonic Possession, Dream XD is a dick again, Dream's hanging on by a thread lmao, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I hate having to use their real names in tags, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plahstiktaest/pseuds/plahstiktaest
Summary: Dream closes his eyes and desperately tries to think of something familiar to make him calm down before he gives himself a god damned heart attack. Hyperventilating, nauseous and dizzy with shock, George comes to mind. How soft his hands felt, how gentle his smile was, how carefully he had patched him up. Without the smoke, without the ash, without the static or the black stained windows.He tries to think of George’s face.All he sees is Tommy’s dead body.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Drifting time misplaced

**Author's Note:**

> This is attached to my AU in which Xd has been possessing Dream and Ranboo without anyone knowing. If you liked this piece, be sure to take a look at my other two pieces related to it. (:

**

The cruelty of a God is unmatched.

**

Horrifically stretched across his face is a bone chilling smile toothy and stained black with malice, dripping charcoal saliva down onto the boy’s thrashing skin to burn like boiling water. Blood stains the floor, their shirts, their pain swims between them in a flurry of claws and teeth and the creature lets out a clicking giggle of satisfaction which is drowned out by the pleading cries of _‘Phil!!’_ and _‘Sam!!’_ and _‘Dream stop it!!’_. 

This was the boy’s own doing.

If only the boy had recognized how merciful he had been towards him from the beginning. The warnings, the exile, the constant attempts to correct the trouble-maker’s actions. After so long of being lenient, the creature has decided that Tommy could not be saved and that the only way to free his soul from straying too far would be to kill him. The way the adrenaline runs through his veins as he commits such a gruesome act makes his arms, which are now littered with scratch marks Tommy had put on him in an effort to free himself, tingle with delight. Head in the clouds, heart soaring, face stretched unnaturally into a sadistic, horrific smile. Like two fish hooks pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Grabs a fistful of sweaty blonde hair, scratching unclean scalp with his jagged nails, the man begins hitting the back of the dissenter’s head against the rough obsidian floor. Under his breath he counts each time he lifts the terrified boy’s head off of the ground.

**********

_” Dream.”_

_The man wakes up with a start, blinks his eyes clear of fog and props his upper body up against one elbow._

_” George…?” he whispers, blinking as he looks to the left and sees above him a window stained by black smoke, trickling amber light filtering in as if the rain outside was fire._

_When Dream looks forward again he can make out the blurry outline of his friend standing before him, hands on his hips while he taps his foot quietly on the floor. Dream’s heart sinks. It’s been a long time since he’s seen him. George’s face is blurred out and shadowed by the heavy darkness that surrounds them in the room, cold and dark and empty aside from the single candle sitting in the middle of the floor with a dancing flame.The wick hisses and pops softly. In the distance Dream hears Puffy laugh, hears someone else speaking enthusiastically. Their voices sound robotic._

_’ Where am I…?’ Dream thinks, furrows his brows and slowly sits up against the wall he had been facing before. His head aches and his arms are sore. The more he looks around the room, the more he realizes how peculiar the space is. As if the stained window and single candle wasn’t odd enough, the walls look like they’re breathing, each inhale slower than the last, colorful designs overlaying a dark shade of static grey._

_” You’ve been sleeping here for like an hour, Dream, c’mon. You didn’t even have that much to drink,” George kneels down and puts a hand on Dream’s forehead to feel for a fever like he usually does when his friend wakes up here. Dream closes his eyes at the contact and tilts his head into George’s palm without thinking. Instead of finding a fever, George scrunches up his nose and takes his hand back, looks at his palm and sees blood smeared all over it._

_” Ew- what- again, Dream? Really?” the older man is careful not to get the stuff onto his clothes and reaches forward to wipe it off on Dream’s shirt instead, still disgusted, “ You’re such a…” he trails off, then stands again and holds out a hand, “ c’mon, get up. Let’s go show the others that you’ve not passed out again.”_

_Dream takes George’s hand and gets to his feet. Strangely dizzy, he walks at the older man’s side cautiously. The room doesn’t seem to end and though it had looked so small from where he had been sitting, they’re still walking a full minute and a half later. “ Watch your step,” George says, gestures down to a row of polished stone slabs which sit a few feet in front of the scratched up door. Dream, thinking he recognizes the peculiar decoration, only takes his eyes off of it when George opens the door and lets in more light from the hall. When they step out of the room, chatter he had heard earlier gets a little bit louder and he can make out more voices than before. Everyone’s, actually. They’re all in one place. They sound happy. Dream doesn’t realize he’s still holding George’s hand until the smaller taps his arm. He looks down at him._

_George doesn’t look pleased but doesn’t look angry either. They’ve stopped walking. “ Dream, you’re squeezing my hand really hard, you idiot, let go,” he’s smiling but is clearly uncomfortable with how hard his hand is being held. Dream releases it immediately with a sheepish ‘sorry’._

_They enter a normal looking room decorated plainly with photos and a fake plant placed near one of the larger couches. A few people are on the couch talking while a couple others are sat watching the television intently. When Dreams looks to see what they could be watching, he’s confused further when the cracked screen only shows static. George leads him away before he can ask what they’re doing. When he looks to his right, he knows that the kitchen is in that direction. He doesn’t remember ever being here, yet still he knows this place. All of the windows are stained black and if he listens close enough, the wind is howling outside. George is talking to someone but hasn’t let Dream leave his side. He leads the taller into the kitchen where Callahan, Bad, Quackity, Schlatt, Jack, Phil and Sapnap are hanging out around the island. When Callahan sees Dream, he does a double take and pats the island to get his attention. Once Dream is looking at him, still being led to the counter beside the sink, Callahan tilts his head and starts signing._

_’ Where did you go?’ he asks._

_Dream’s shaky hands start moving. ‘ Don’t know.’_

_Schlatt scoffs after seeing Dream’s reply. “ Guy’s told he can relax tonight and gets wasted right off th’bat. What a- what a character.”_

_Dream is leaning against the counter behind him and flinches when George’s head suddenly pops up from beneath him. He’s holding a damp rag and asks Dream to lean down a little, then starts wiping the blood off of his friend’s face. When he uses one hand to keep Dream’s head still, Dream puts his own hand on top of it instinctively and watches George’s face turn pink while he rolls his eyes. It makes Dream smile._

_” I miss you,” Dream tells him, and George pauses to stare up at him like he’s just grown another head._

_” I’m right here, Dream.” George’s reply is short and confused and he brings Dream’s head down a little more so that he can try and find where he’s bleeding from._

_Something bangs on the window outside. Something else screeches amidst the smoke and he can hear it hitting the outside wall repeatedly. Nobody reacts. It seems to be normal because when he hears distant cries for help outside he watches Sapnap put an arm around one of his fiancé's and laughs with Phil and Schlatt about something while Quackity takes a sip of his drink. Even when the light flickers and the television static grows louder, nobody says anything. Dream, after watching George’s face for a few moments, sighs through his nose and a smaller hand into his. It catches the smaller off guard and he huffs a laugh at how tired and content Dream’s face is when he looks at him._

_” I miss you so much,” Dream mutters while he runs his thumb across George’s knuckles that he brings up to his lips and kisses softly a few times._

_George takes his hand away slowly, shakes his head and fights off (poorly) a smile. “ You’re so out of it.”_

_The lights go dim and the ground shakes beneath them. George continues talking to Dream as if nothing is wrong, puts his hands on the younger man’s forearms and asks about the scratches that the blonde hasn’t noticed until now. They’re deep and raw and some of them are fading in and out of existence like dying lightbulbs. The screams of endermen become clearer and clearer and soon their voices merge into one. They all repeat the same thing._

_” Dream! Stop it, you’ll kill me!! Stop it!!”_

_Somewhere behind those voices, Sam’s roaring demands to stop cut through the atmosphere. Dream blinks and suddenly everyone’s faces are stained with ash. Schlatt is on the floor writhing in pain, a massive scar runs down the side of Quackity’s face,, Bad’s eyes are red and his body is tangled in pulsing blood vines, Callahan is gone. Dream blinks at how Jack is staring at his own flaming hand with an empty expression, like he can’t feel the way his skin is melting anymore, like he’s empty. George is standing in front of him frozen in time with a shattered crown on his head, messy hair, mouthing the words ‘Hate me’. Sapnap stares at Dream from across with anger and pain and the dark look of a killer shadowing his eyes. The blaze born knight, with his arms covered in his own fire, tilts his chin up a little bit as their gazes meet. It gives Dream chills._

_Dream jumps when Tommy is beside him, perfectly fine and smiling and elbows Dream’s side playfully. He looks at the boy and watches something run down Tommy’s grinning face. It looks black, but when he blinks it turns gold. Dream reaches out to touch it, his fingers make contact with the top of the boy’s head, wanting to lift up Tommy’s hair to see his eyes._

**********

Dream’s head twitches violently to the side and he looks Tommy in the eyes when he slams the boy’s head onto the obsidian floor for the final time. Immediately Dream lets go of the boy’s hair, screams and scrambles away in terror when he sees how Tommy’s eyes roll into the back of his head, how his jaw clicks and how his body goes completely limp. Hands shaking and eyes watering he slips on a small puddle of blood, his shoulder hits the floor and he can still feel how Tommy’s skull shifts under his palm upon impact, how the boy’s body felt lighter the second he died. 

The body looks so mangled and torn up and Dream feels like he’s going to puke. Xd is laughing, he can hear it, he can feel the bubbling in his chest as the creature cackles happily at what it’s done. Before he knows it his mouth is open and the creature’s laughter is spilling through his lips like poison. No matter how tight he keeps his hand over his mouth, the laughter overpowers him. 

“ What the fuck did you do?! Why’d you do that?!” Dream cries as he tries not to stare at the body, “ He was just a kid! You fucking monster- why’d you- why’d- you- y-you killed-” the man finds himself whimpering and running his bloodied fingers through his sweaty blonde hair, curling his knees up to his chest with his back pressed against the cauldron full of water and the wall while trying to hold down his vomit. 

“ I did nothing,” Xd speaks, “ You delivered the final blow. _You_ killed the child.” 

Dream closes his eyes and tries to think of something familiar to make him calm down before he gives himself a god damned heart attack. Hyperventilating, nauseous and dizzy with shock, George comes to mind. How soft his hands felt, how gentle his smile was, how carefully he had patched him up. Without the smoke, without the ash, without the static or the black stained windows. 

He tries to think of George’s face. 

All he sees is Tommy’s dead body. 

Minutes pass by and Xd is completely silent. Tommy is silent. The lava, surprisingly, is silent as well. 

Dream can feel static trickle down his spinal cord like bubbling fluid and wants to rip the inside of his skull apart to get the feeling to go away. The feeling in his hand from when he…. when Xd killed Tommy…. is still there, travels up his arm into his neck and through his skull to worsen the _static_. Panicked, afraid and incredibly sleep deprived, Dream scrambles to his feet without a second thought, rushes for the lava and dunks his forearm into it. 

Even Xd is surprised by this action, screeching in protest and writhing in the man's chest like a virus while it feels Dream’s ‘their’ arm being burnt. Dream finally takes his arm out when Xd takes control for a second and rushes for the cauldron, dunks ‘their’ arm into the water with sizzling whistles. When Dream comes back he screams in pain and stomps one foot on the ground as a reaction, bites his lip and curses into it while tears drip rapidly off of his cheeks. Knowing what Xd has done to Tommy makes it hurt more. Knowing that Tommy used to be his friend, used to trust him and want to talk to him is something that makes the feeling ten times worse.

Tommy was never scared of _Xd._

Tommy was scared of _Dream._

**********

Dream stays curled in a corner of his cell after being granted consciousness by Xd once more. He has no sense of how much time has passed or what Xd had done during that time window, but when he looks around the cell he can still see Tommy’s dead body. It isn’t rotting and it isn’t beginning to smell so Dream concludes that it couldn’t have been too long. 

When he looks at his own hand again, burnt and mangled and bumpy with blisters, permanently disfigured, he feels himself wanting to chew the damned thing off. He can still remember how Tommy looked at him before he did it, how Tommy's voice squeaked and then died, how his arms fell to the floor with two weak _thuds_ and how his eyes remained opened even after death. Dream’s hand begins to shake violently, tears drip rapidly down his face again and he puts his forehead onto his knees. At least Xd had the decency to place him here in the corner against a wall and the chest before disappearing.

The lava drains and Sam walks inside. 

Dream expects to be yelled at, beaten, killed the same way Tommy had been and thrown into the lava pit outside the cell but Sam does nothing. Infact, the creeper hybrid instead speaks to somebody. The response he hears the warden get is distant but he can’t deny seeing Sam hugging someone’s silhouette. Dream squints, the cell feels like it’s shifting and he swears he sees Tommy being the one Sam is holding. 

Tommy’s corpse is shifting, too, and the body's fingers are stained black with ash. 

“ Tommy…?” Dream slowly turns to the two with genuine confusion. 

Neither of them answer. “ I’m so sorry, Tommy,” Sam tells him, then glances at Dream.

It isn't like seeing Dream in a dazed state like this is anything new. Sometimes Sam would come in to replace Dream’s clock and bring him more food, Dream would stand to greet him and smile nervously at the mention of more potatoes, insist on having been given his fill for the week yesterday, then become genuinely confused when he would see the chest empty. 

Tommy rubs at his swollen black eye and shrugs, stands close enough to Sam to feel at least a little bit comforted. “.... I don’t care. I just want to go,” the boy replies, making Sam put an arm around his skinny shoulders and rub his arm to assure him he would be alright. 

“ Okay…. we’ll go.” 

Dream’s heart skips a beat. Tommy is alive? When did that happen? Why would Xd bring him back? Dream knows about the book- _he_ was the one in control when Schlatt had given it to him -but he didn’t think Xd would use it on _Tommy_. 

“ Tommy-? Wait-” Dream starts, stands up on weak legs and tries to catch up to him. As bold a move as it is, Dream wants to tell them about Xd. He needs answers, _they_ need answers and as bad as this is going to turn out for him, Dream wants to take his chances, “ Sam- Sam wait- I need to tell you about the thing, i-it’s real, Sam it’s here, it’s not me- Sam you gotta _listen_ -!” 

The two step onto the platform and Sam, hearing Dream trying to follow, uses the handle of his trident to forcefully push Dream away from the barrier. Dream falls to the floor hard and watches Sam guide Tommy one step closer to freedom, a strong hand on the boy’s upper hand to assure him he’s okay now. 

Regret settles in immediately. 

Sam looks over his shoulder when they make it to the other side. Before the lava can engulf the cell once more, Sam’s stomach drops at how scared and hopeless Dream looks at him. It’s a look he hasn't seen him wear before. For a second he feels guilty. He feels bad for Dream, feels like he’s genuinely afraid of something in that cell with him. But when the hybrid looks down at Tommy and what Dream did to him, his hatred comes back stronger than before. He wraps Tommy into another hug and watches the lava cover Dream’s cell completely.


End file.
